Field
The present invention generally relates to surgical devices and procedures, particularly devices and methods for the delivery, placement and tension adjustment of implants within a patient's body.
Description of the Related Art
Anatomical tissues such as pelvic tissues may be weakened or damaged with age, injury, or disease. This decrease in structural integrity of anatomical tissues may have significant medical consequences, which in turn might influence biological functions of the tissues. There are various surgical procedures for treating such dysfunction of the tissues. Implants can be placed into a patient to provide support for the weakened or damaged tissue. The support provided by the implant can mimic the natural position and structure of the tissue, and thereby help decrease or eliminate impairment of biological functions resulting from tissue weakening or damage.
These surgical procedures or methods may use a delivery device to deliver the implant at the anatomical tissue inside the patient's body. Such delivery devices may assist in the delivery and placement of the implant. The existing surgical procedures and devices do not allow the doctor or the operator to test and adjust the tension directly from the delivery device held in a hand of the operator and from outside the patient's body. In view of the above, there is a need of a delivery device and a surgical procedure that facilitates tension adjustment of the implant directly from the delivery device. Further, there is a need for a device and a method that are configured to test and adjust the implant tension pre-operatively (that is before insertion of the device inside the patient's body) in addition to intra-operatively (that is during surgical process).